MIRACLE KISS
by Yamato Hatake
Summary: Apa yang akan terjadi jika sakura, yang memiliki keistimewaan melihat hantu,selalu di putuskan oleh pacarmya. dan apa yang terjadi jika dia di pertemukan dengan seorang cowok yang selalu di kelilingi oleh ribuan hantu? Baca selengkapnya di sini!


MIRACLE KISS

Ohayou, konichiwa, konbanwa minna….. yama balik lahi nihh! Heheheheeh dengan fic yang tidak kalah gajenya dari fic yang lainnya! #plak. fic yama kali ini pairingnya sasusaku aja dech! Bosan juga narusasu. Tapi yama adalah penggemar narusasu ko! Ok lah, mohon maaf ya, judul fic ini yama ambil dari karya NASHIZUKI Uta-sensei… #pundung, soalnya yama bingung! Tapi yama janji isinya yama usahkan berbeda. Ok2 minna makasihh!

HAPPY READING

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto & NASHIZUKI Uta

Pairing : SasuSaku

Warning : typo, abal, gaje, bikin masuk angin, mual, muntah, masuk icu, dan lain lainnya!

Silahkan

Sakura POV

Aku bingung kenapa semua ini terjadi padaku? Apa aku di kutuk? Apa tuhan tidak sayang sama aku lagi sampai sampai tuhan memberikan ini kepada ku?

End sakura pov

"Sakura, lebih baik kita putus saja! Aku sudah muak sama kamu!" kata seseorang yang di ketauhi bernama Naruto.

"Eh? Kenapa naruto? kok tiba tiba kamu berkata seperti itu?" jawab gadis yang memiliki rambut seperti permen kapas #berbelit belit

"Aku muak! Setiap kali aku kencan sama kamu, kamu selalu bilang ada hantu yang mengikuti aku! Awalnya aku cuma menganggapnya biasa, tapi lama lama aku tidak tahan!" jawab naruto kemudian!

"Ah tapi naruto…." jawab sakura terputus

"Sudahlah sakura, aku takut pacaran sama wanita seperti mu!" ucap naruto seraya berjalan meninggalkan sakura..

"Hah! Terjadi lagi" ucap sakura

Sakura POV

Ya, inilah aku! Nama ku Haruno Sakura, aku seorang seorang pelajar di sma Konoha High School, aku ini seorang manusia biasa. Tapi aku memiliki indra ke enam! Ya, kalian tau sendiri ya, apa yang di maksud dengan indra keenam itu! Sekian dulu pengenalan dari saya, karna author ini sudah capek ngetik #huuuuu

End Sakura POV

Konoha High Scholl

"Kyaaa… forehead kita sekelas lagi!" ucap seorang wanita berambut blonde dan memiliki mata biru pudar. Ato di sebut ino yamanaka. #Readhers : berbelit belit loe! #Author : pundung dekat makam!

Back to story

"Iya, iya aku tau pig! Tidak usah ribut dech!"kata sakura yang sering di panggil forehead sama ino

"Oh ya forhead, apa kau sudah tau. Nanti ada anak pindahan dari suna yang bakal sekolah di sini, dan sekelas sama kita!" kata ino kemudian

"Entahlah aku sudah malas sama yang namanya laki laki" ucap sakura lemas

"Eh, dari mana kau tau kalo muridnya laki laki Sakura?" Tanya ino penasaran

"Aku tadi dengar anak anak yang ngerumpiin anak baru itu" kata sakura membri jawaban

"ooh" tanggapan ino

Bel berbunyi, ino kembali ke tempat duduknya.

SRAKK pintu di buka

"Ohayou gozaimasu" ucap kakashi sensei

"Ohayou…" ucap siswa dan siswi

"Yo anak anak kalian sudah tau kan, kalo kita akan kedatangan murid baru?"

"Ya!" jawab seluruh siswa.

TOK TOK pintu di ketuk

"masuk" ucap kakashi singkat

masuklah seorang pria berpostur tegap, dengan mata seindah malam, rambut seperti pantat bebek, dan kulit seputih susu!

"KYAAA!" jerit seluruh kelas kecuali sakura.

Ada apa dengan sakura?

"Aa… apa ini? Kenapa aura jiwa cowok ini mudah sekali di rasuki? Lihatlah banyak sekali hantu di dekatnya dan parahnya semuanya melihat ke aku! Kyaa….. semoga dia tidak duduk sebangku sama aku" batin sakura

"Baiklah" ucap pria tadi

"Nama ku Sasuke asal dari suna! Salam kenal" kata sasuke dengan nada rendah

"Kau sakit uchiha?" kata kakashi kemudian

"Aku tidak tau sensei, tapi dari tadi badanku sangat lemas"

"Itu karena hantu yang merasuki sasuke" gumam sakura

"Ah! Kalo begitu istirahatlah dlu! Ah haruno, tolong kau temani dia di ruang uks!" kata kakshi sambil menunjuk sakura.

"Iya.. eh apa? Oh baiklah sensei" kata sakura pasrah setelah melihat aura tak enak dari senseinya itu

Di UKS

"Hmm… terima kasih haruno-san" ucap sasuke

"Ah! Panggil sakura saja sasuke! Kau terlalu formal!" kata sakura.

"Hmm.. baiklah sakura-chan" kata sasuke

jujur sakura sangat takut melihat hantu yang begitu banyak di dekat sasuke. Dia ingin megatakannya pada sasuke tapi takut kalo sasuke tidak mau berteman sama dia.

"Hmm… sakura, aku boleh minta minum tidak? Badanku lemas sekali

"Ahh! Iya sebentar ya." Sakura beranjak ke kulkas untuk mengambil botol air!

Ketika hendak berjalan kea rah tempat tidur sasuke sakura kepeleset tanpa sebab, dan tejatuh ke dekat sasuke dan…

CUP! Bibir sakura dan sasuke bertemu, lalu terjadilah ciuman itu! #plak

"Ah! Maaf gara gara aku! Eh?" sakura bingung melihat keadaan sasuke yang bersinar, hantunya juga hilang!

"Ah? Knp waktu sakura cium. Badan ku langsung sehat?" kata sauke polos.

"Ah! Sasuke sebenarnya… kau tadi diikutin hantu, dan hantu itu akan hilang jika ada yang mempunyai kekuatan indra ke 6" kata sakura sambil tertunduk lesu.

"Ah! Pasti dia tidak mau berteman dengsn ku?" batin sakura

"Sou ka? Kalo begitu sakura mempunyai indra ke enam dan sudah menyelamatkan ku dong? Ah! Terima kasih sakura" kata sasuke

"Apa? Sasuke tak bilang kalau aku memuakkan?" Tanya sakura

"Hmm? Untuk apa? Justru aku malah berterima kasih sama sakura dong?" kata sasuke lagi.

"Orang ini aneh" batin sakura.

"Oh ya sakura, aku dengar tadi kau ingin mencari cowok ya? Boleh aku menawarkan sesuatu?" kata sasuke sambil menyeringai penuh arti

"apa?" kata sakura

"Aku mau kau menciumku jika aku kerasukan hantu. Dan sebagai imbalannya aku mau menjadi pacarmu, dan kau bebas melakukan apa saja pada ku! Deal?" kata sasuke kemudian.

Sakura sempat berfikir sebentar

"Hmm…. Baiklah! Deal" kata sakura kemudian!

Di dalam kelas

"Uchiha-san~~" panggil manja Karin

"Hn?" hanya itu tanggapan singkat dari sasuke

"Boleh gk aku panggil kamu Sasuke-kun?" kata Karin sambil bergelayut kayak monyet #plak maksudnya bergelayut manja di lengan sasuke!

"Maaf! Yang boleh memanggilku sasuke-kun hanya my hime yaitu sakura-chan" kata sasuke sambil melirik ke sakura yang satu bangku dengannya!

"Eh? Jadi sakura pacarnya sasuke? Kenapa sasuke? Kan cantikkan aku dari pada sakura si jidat lebar itu!" kata Karin protes

"Aku suka cewek yang tidak murahan seperti dirimu!" kata sasuke kemudian.

DEG

"Dasar cowok loyo! Sering sakit!" ejek Karin.

"Ayo pergi dari sini teman teman!" perintah Karin kepada tayuya dan matsuri.

Sasuke dan Sakura hanya menatap kosong pada Karin and the genk ketika keluar kelas.

ISTIRAHAT

"Sakura apa itu benar kau pacaran sama anak baru itu? Siapa yang nembak? Di mana dia nembak? Ko bisa pcaran?" cerocos ino dengan tidak elitnya!

"INO BUTA! Aku harus jawab yang mana dulu? Kau bertanya seperti wartawan saja!" rutuk sakura.

Ketika ino hendak menjawab rutukan sakura, ada yang memanggil sakura, yaitu sasuke!

"Sakura aku mau bicara sama kamu sebentar" sasuke

"Iya" jawab singkat sakura.

Sakura dan Sasuke meninggalkan ino dan pergi ke halaman belakang sekolah.

Di Halaman Belakang

"kau mau bicara apa sasuke?" kata sakura yang membelakangi sasuke karna agak kesal telah mengganggu makan siangnya sama ino.

"Hah! Hah! Hah!" hanya nafas sasuke yang terdengar

DEG

"aura ini" sakura membalikan badannya ke belakang dan melihat sasuke…

"ah! Dia kemasukan hantu lagi! Akh! Berarti aku harus menciumnya donk?" batin sakura

Saat panik panik seperti itu sasuke…

"S….. sakura, tolong cium aku, aku mohon!" pinta sasuke dengan nafas yang tersengal sengal.

"Ah apa boleh buat lagian aku kasihan sama dia!" ucap sakura sambil mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir sasuke dan….

CUP

"Sudah hilang hantunya" kata sakura

"Siapa bilang?" kata sasuke sambil menyambar(?) bibir sakura!

"Eh… kan hantunya tidak ada!"

"Haahahahaha maaf ya sakura, saking lembutnya ciuman mu, aku jadi tidak mau berhenti menciummu" kata sasuke dengan polos.

"perasaan apa ini?" batin sakura

"oh ya, karna sakura sudah 2 kali menolong ku sakura mau imbalan apa?" kata sasuke

"Hmm… apa ya? Aku mau kencan sama kamu boleh gk?" kata sakura malu2

"ok2 ntar sore jam 3 ya!" kata sasuke kemudian

"HAI!" jawab sakura

SORENYA

"akhirnya aku kencan lagi setelah sekian lama! Ngomong ngomong sasuke mana ya?"

TIBA TIBA

"Hey kau yang rambut pink! Jalan jalan sama aku yuk! Mau gk?" kata seorang laki laki yang memiliki tato segitiga terbalik di pipinya!

DEG

"siapa nih? Aduh perasaan ku gk enak lagi!" batin sakura

"HOYY! Ko diem aja? Jawab donk?" kata cowok tadi sambil membentak

"Maaf! Aku sedang nunggu pacar ku!" kata sakura.

"Alah! Tinggalin saja! Ayo ikut sama ku!" kata cowok tadi sambil mendekat ke arah sakura

"sasuke…. Dima kau sasuke… ku mohon tolong aku!" batin sakura panik

GREP

"tolong jangan ganggu sakura! Dia pacarku" ujar sasuke tiba tiba dengan nafas yang memburu

DEG

"aura ini tidak salah lagi!" kata sakura sambil membalikkan badannya ke belakang hendak melihat sasuke.

"Ah benar! Ternyata sasuke di rasuki lagi! Aku harus menciumnya! Karna aku suka sama dia!" batin sakura kemudian

"AHAHAHAHAHA cowok loyo ini pacarmu? Sangat tidak pantas di anggap cowok! AHAHAHAH" ketawa cowok tadi!

"mohon maaf sakura aku tidak bisa melindungi mu!" kata sasuke menyesal

CUP

"Tidak papa sasuke lemah! Karna ada aku di sini! Aku suka sama sasuke" kata sakura setelah mencium sasuke

Sasuke yang sudah kembali kuat karna hantu di tubuhnya sudah hilang, langsung marah!

"BERANI MENGHINA UCHIHA? HIDUP MU TAK AKAN SELAMAT!" kata sasuke

#backsound orang berantem!

"Ok ok! Sorry! Ya ya ya saya pergi" kata cowok tadi sambil ngacir(?)

"Sasuke kau taka pa?" kata sakura cemas

"….." sasuke

" SASUKE!" kata sakura meneriaki sasuke!

" sakura, pacar kontrak ini kita akhiri saja!" kata sasuke!

"Apa? Jangan jangan dia mencampakkan ku?" batin sakura cemas

CUP

"Aku suka sakura! Habis kalo kita jadi pacar kontrak aku hanya bisa mencium sakura, kalo aku lagi diikuti hantu! Maka dari itu jadilah pacar ku, dan cium aku lebih banyak lagi!" kata sasuke sambil mencium sakura…

"Banyak orang sasuke! Jangan di sini!" ujar sakura blushing.

"tidak bisa! Selama ini aku sudah menahan diri! Jadi jangan tahan aku lagi!" kata sasuke sambil menjilat jari sakura

"tapi sasummmfffhhhh" ucapan sakura terhenti karna sasuke mencium sakura lagi.

"Aku cinta sakura" ujar sasuke sambil mencium sakura (lagi)

"Kenapa kalau kami berciuman hantu hantu itu lenyap ya? Aku tak tau alasannya. Tapi selagi kita bersama kita tak kan terkalahkan" batin sakura di sela acara ciumannya sama sasuke.

FIN

Minna! Gimana fic yama ini minna? Pasti banyak typo dan alurnya agak memaksa sana sini! Sorry! Yama juga bingung kenapa fic ini jadi dengan tidak elitnya? Ah yang penting makasih buat senpai ku! #tepuk tangan untuk aiko hime naru… plok plok plok

Yama minta minna review ya! Dan jangan lupa yama cuma menerima kritikan! Bukan flame! Please! Jangan flame yama !# pundung dekat kulkas.

Ok minna! Review ya!

JAA NEE ^^


End file.
